


i'll stay tonight, don't you worry

by ethereal_flower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Emotional Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sad and Sweet, my first smut in two years ;-; pls bare with me, this is a smut fic yet it has like 1000+ words lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_flower/pseuds/ethereal_flower
Summary: the night of usual comfort turns into something else...(my first smut in two years so pls bare with me ;-;)slight manga spoilers
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i'll stay tonight, don't you worry

**Author's Note:**

> so my brain again (thanks a lot lol) thought of a reibert smut fic out of the blue. and then loads of ideas began to cave in, so i thought "maybe i should do a first time sex scene with these two, pre-marley arc au with angst and feels." then viola- this fic was born. 
> 
> this is my first smut scene in 2 years of my writing so I'm sorry if some words may seem out of place or cringy. English isn't my native language either so, i may mess up some words here and there.

Like all nights, this one wasn't so different. 

Reiner had once again suffered from a terrible nightmare, his shirt soaked with sweat as tears ran down his face. His stubble was now drenched with the mix of the two, making him look like he had taken a second shower. 

His rough, calloused hands tried to find warmer, smoother ones. Bertholdt had rolled on his side, facing the other one with a worried expression. "Another nightmare?" He asked, his voice so soft and gentle, that Reiner was scared to break him. 

He nodded, almost ashamed for doing so. "I'm sorry..." Reiner answered, voice husky yet in shame. Bertholdt shook his head as he embraced Reiner into a comforting hold. "You don't have to apologize for anything. None of it...was ever your fault. That's just how things are." He said. 

It always had been that way for them. Reiner would fall into despair, Bertholdt would be there to guide him back. If Bertholdt fell into that pit of despair, it was Reiner who would say the same words. 

They knew none of it was okay. All that was left of them when they returned from Paradis were empty shells of who they really once were. The moment they stepped back into the land of their birth, they were seen as nothing but killing machines, battling for four years during the Marley Mid-East War. 

More and more blood spilled unto their hands. 

All because of a failed mission. But Reiner thought otherwise. He knew they would still step into war despite of succeeding capturing the Founding Titan- which in reality, had failed. 

Tonight, he dreamt about the same thing: losing Bertholdt. The dreams vary, but the concept stayed the same. It made him sick. Tired. Confused. 

And yet, so very much afraid. 

Reiner gazed upon Bertholdt's eyes, which the latter acknowledge with a soft caress on his cheek. "I don't know what to do Bertholdt..." Reiner finally says, his voice having to stop the urge of choking up into sobs. Bertholdt firmly held Reiner close to him, giving the other warmth and comfort he truly needed. "Shh...it's only a nightmare. I'm not going to leave you." He says, his gentle tone full of conviction. 

In response, Reiner pulled away from the taller man, before capturing his lips. The kiss was a short peck of affection, making Reiner earn a giddy smile from Bertholdt. 

But soon enough, that look of giddiness was replaced when Bertholdt took the initiative to kiss Reiner, this time more greedily. Reiner pushed back, his tongue colliding with Bertholdt's, earning a small moan from the brunette. The latter found this endearing, which could be odd to others, but not to him. 

When they both pulled away from each other, eyes glossy with a twinge of ardor, the taller male held the other's sweat drenched face. "Reiner...do you want to do it?" Bertholdt's words came out as if it was from a storybook, and Reiner couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

He truly wanted to have a passion filled night with Bertholdt. Yes, he really wanted to have sex with him. However, he deemed himself afraid because: one, he might hurt Bertholdt upon doing the act, two, he didn't feel like the right person for Bertholdt to do such, and three, Bertholdt was still underage according to Marleyan laws. Twenty-one is considered the legal age for men; Marleyan and Eldian males living under the Marleyan rule were expected to follow such. 

As expected, Reiner refused. "No Bertl. We can't." He says, rather a bit harshly. Bertholdt only gave an exasperated sigh. "One year doesn't change anything..." He murmured. The taller male held Reiner by the shoulders, his face now showing signs of pent up frustration. "I'm tired Reiner. I don't want to wait anymore. We've only got two years left, and I can't die from this shitty life unless I manage to do this with you!" 

Bertholdt didn't just want to feel Reiner inside him, buried underneath. He wanted to see this as an opportunity to have their relationship step up, their hidden sides exposed to one another.

"Reiner...we only have time to spare. We only have two years left and yet- we haven't done this ever since we got together." Bertholdt stated, his grip on the blonde's shoulder tight. Reiner knew that he had a point. But the blonde, being a highly respected superior, didn't want to bend the rules for the sake of their carnal pleasure. 

But Bertholdt wants it. Reiner also admits to himself that he wanted it. Even from before, the only thing he had done was to spend time alone in the bathroom as the water went running. Breaths becoming heavier as he touched himself, imagining images of him and Bertholdt connected to each other, the taller man squirming underneath him as he slid inside- 

Those thoughts were cut off when Reiner felt Bertholdt's hand on his thigh. He gulped quietly, feeling his length hardening at the feeling. Bertholdt's eyes gazed down at his crotch, hand slowly making it's way to that exact spot. "You're lying to yourself." He says in a hushed tone, his hand finally reaching Reiner's crotch, slowly rubbing it. "You want this. I know how much you want this. You want me so badly." Bertholdt's voice were like whispers glazed with honey and poison. 

His words were the truth of bliss- and also the blade of the knife. 

Reiner was still in denial this was happening, but the feeling of Bertholdt rubbing him through his clothes were more than enough to make him fully aroused. "Bertl....I can't...you know what the law says-" Reiner stated only to be cut off by Bertholdt's lips, locking them into a passion-filled kiss. "I don't care what the law says. So damn them all." He says as he pulled away from Reiner's soft lips, the last statement being growled than being said. 

Hands ran through his body, Reiner's shirt finally being discarded first. Bertholdt looked at Reiner's body, his muscles defined and toned just as back when he was seventeen. He did grow thinner as years went by, but years also made him look more handsome. His stubble was one of those defining features, and fuck- Bertholdt was now too getting his own dick hard. 

Reiner knew this because Bertholdt held back a whine, and the erection through his pajamas were visible. "Well...it seems like you too want this." He tried to attempt for a joke, but Bertholdt was having none of it. "Let's just do it." The latter growled, sweating and wanting to get absolutely fucked. 

The blonde switched positions with him, Bertholdt almost hitting the bed roughly as he was pinned down. Reiner kissed him passionately, that moans and groans fell from their lips. Their crotches were almost touching each other thanks to their erections, with Reiner sometimes dipping his own teasingly down on Bertholdt's, which would make the other groan in subsequent pleasure. 

Reiner soon pulled Bertholdt's pajamas down, throwing it away on the floor where his shirt went flying earlier. Through his underwear, the taller male already had a wet spot, and his erection was much more bigger than Reiner would have imagined. 

Bertholdt was panting slightly, his legs spread open for a bit to take Reiner in between. His face was now flushed red and pink, drool falling from his mouth. His hair was slicked back with a few strands on his forehead, a style he maintained ever since when they camped out on top of Wall Maria. 

God- he was a mess. A beautiful mess, that is. And seeing Bertholdt in that state made Reiner's dick twitch. 

Reiner hurriedly removed his pajamas, the outline of his own erection obvious. It was dark, yet there was a small reflection of light through their curtain covered windows, which is why Reiner could see Bertholdt, and vice versa. 

"You look beautiful." Bertholdt murmured under his breath. Reiner found himself in love even more with this man, just from the compliment alone. He shook his head as he carressed the other's face, then tracing his hand underneath Bertholdt's neck. "No. You're more beautiful." He buried his face on Bertholdt's shoulder, kissing it tenderly as his lips grazed through soft, tan skin. "And if you want this, then I'll give it to you, show this cruel world you're mine, and mine alone." He said, almost possessively. 

The words had hit Bertholdt's heart, in a good way. In fact, it was so good he wanted to cry. 

But those thoughts buzzed over and about when Reiner dipped his hand inside his underwear. He breathed a sigh, feeling the other's hand wrapped firmly around his dick. Lifting his own hips a bit, Bertholdt pulled his underwear down, leaving him in his sweat soaked shirt. 

Reiner pumped his cock fast, his thumb teasingly touching the tip as strings of pre-cum came out. "...Reiner...don't stop...." Bertholdt moaned, one of his hands gripping tightly onto Reiner's shoulder. 

The blonde was internally elated, although he doesn't want to admit it, he was glad to be Bertholdt's first. To be the one to hear him spill those arousing sounds. To be the one to give him pleasure. 

The thought made Reiner slow his hand down; giving Bertholdt to kiss him hard, hands on his chest. Tan fingers began to play with his hardened nipples. "B-Bertl! O-Oh..oh fuck..." Such a sensation sent a tingle down Reiner's spine, and made his length even more hard. Bertholdt took notice of this, pushing Reiner's underwear down. 

Reiner's legs were spread, with Bertholdt now positioned between them. His hands were on the blonde's thighs, his nose near the pubic hair. Reiner found himself gulping out of nervousness, but it changed into pleasure when Bertholdt's tongue licked the wet tip of his dick. 

Bertholdt was going to fuck him with his mouth, and the idea made Reiner moan loudly, his dazed eyes focused on the man between his legs. "...you're so tempting Reiner..." He faintly delivered the statement into half of a growl, that Reiner covered his face out of embarassment. 

It was a bit awkward for him to see Bertholdt in such an angle. Although really, one day he knows that Bertholdt just might give him a blowjob while in the office, when they are alone. The mere idea of it made Reiner smile, a chuckle eliciting from his lips. 

"What's so funny?" Bertholdt asked, a brow raised as he looked up at Reiner. Still smiling, Reiner shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking if you'd do anything so we could fool around while at work." 

The taller man shook his head in response, almost playful before pushing himself up to peck Reiner's lips. "But I would if you'd like me to." He says with a tiny smirk. 

To say, Bertholdt had changed during the last four years. He was still quiet, still gentle, but he had become more assertive and open if needed to be. 

Bertholdt went down between Reiner's legs again, this time his mouth taking half of the other's cock. Reiner let out a soft moan, feeling the warm mouth around him. His hand was on top of Bertholdt's head, palm resting on his charcoal black hair. 

Bertholdt, on the other hand, was gagging beneath him, slowly trying to take him in his mouth. Seeing him in this state, Reiner tried to maintain the little self-control he had left. He didn't want to hurt Bertholdt when he penetrates him, let alone when he's taking his cock up in his mouth and then he suddenly jerks his hips forward. 

All those fears dissolved though, when Bertholdt started to bobbing his head up and down, slowly. He could also feel the other's nose brushing against his balls. "Bertl..." He moaned, head collapsing against the pillows. For someone who's doing a blowjob for the first time, Bertholdt was almost an expert. He was a little awkward with it, but for Reiner it's better than nothing. 

Continuing to suck him off, Reiner saw that Bertholdt had snuck a hand between his own legs, jerking himself off in a fast pace. Reiner realized he was in total euphoria, all while his cock being sucked on, and his partner masturbating in front of him.

Soon enough, Bertholdt removed his mouth from Reiner's dick, a trail of saliva connecting the two. A small whine elicited from Reiner's mouth, while Bertholdt looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Reiner...its...its too big, I couldn't quite suck it much longer..." Of course, the way it was worded was weird, but Reiner nodded nevertheless, understanding since it was both their first time. 

Reiner pulled Bertholdt into another kiss, and this time, he gently laid him down on the bed, hearing nothing but the sweet soft sounds of their heated kisses. 

He pulled away, looking at Bertholdt, eyes full of nothing but love and desire. "Do...do you have anything we can use to prep you?" It was sudden, but both knew that preparation is necessary. Bertholdt nodded, moving a bit to open his nightstand cabinet.

Inside was a clear bottle with a clear colorless gel-like liquid. "I bought it a few days ago when we went out with Pieck." He stated, in which Reiner frowned a bit. "And you didn't tell me?" Bertholdt shook his head. "Even if I did, I know you wouldn't agree." 

But right now he did, right? They were now here in Bertholdt's room, half-naked, sweating, panting and aroused. "You do have a point." Reiner says before devouring Bertholdt's lips into another kiss. 

When he pulled away, he opened the bottle, pouring the lube into his hands. He slowly pumped Bertholdt's cock, wanting to give him stimulation just as he did, even if it wasn't his mouth. "R-Reiner..." The taller man groaned, feeling his hands curl on the sheets. 

Reiner poured some more lube on his fingers, this time holding one of Bertholdt's legs unto his shoulder. An awkward position and it really embarassed Bertholdt, but it was enough to get his legs spread open, his entrance now exposed. 

One of his fingers teasingly traced Bertholdt's entrance, which earned Reiner a small hiss from the other male. He smirked seeing Bertholdt at such a state, but yet he wanted this to be as slow and pleasurable for them. Reiner slowly entered his index finger inside, a mix of a soft gasp and moan spilling from Bertholdt's mouth. 

"Is this okay?" Reiner asked gently, into which Bertholdt nodded. "Yeah...just feels a little weird that's all..." He says, catching his breath. Reiner felt Bertholdt clench around his finger, and genuinely it scared him a bit if he was going to penetrate him later. 

He soon worked his finger inside, pushing it repeatedly in and out inside Bertholdt's entrance. It felt warm and smooth around his finger. Bertholdt clenched his hands on the pillow below him, pushing his hips to meet Reiner's finger, wanting more of him. 

Reiner entered another finger inside, looking up at Bertholdt for any reaction. The taller man's face shifted into discomfort, but he reassured Reiner it didn't really feel as much painful as he had imagined. This made Reiner scissor his fingers inside the entrance, trying to loosen it up. As he continued, he found Bertholdt's prostate, angling his fingers in a certain way to hit that spot more.

This made Bertholdt emit almost a pleasurable squeal, which made Reiner laugh for a bit, not expecting to hear such a sound from him. 

A third finger followed, this time it streched Bertholdt more, although this one was a bit painful. "It just burns down there a bit..." He says through gritted teeth. He didn't want Reiner to stop though, and the other male obliged. 

It took quite some getting used to, but after some time, Reiner was pushing three fingers in and out, while Bertholdt became a beautiful, moaning wreck above him. 

Reiner soon pulled his fingers out, knowing Bertholdt is now fully prepared to take him. He used copious amounts of the liquid, slathering it on his cock. He then took Bertholdt's other leg, hoisting it up on his shoulder. 

He gazed at the man below him, as if asking him if he's really sure. "Yes. I want this..." Bertholdt answered him, knowing what Reiner was thinking about. The blonde took a deep breath, positioning himself at the entrance. Reiner looked at Bertholdt again, before finally pushing himself inside slowly. 

Bertholdt's eyes widened, tears trickling down as he gasped sharply, his hands holding onto the sheets tightly. There was again an uncomfortable and burning stretch as he felt Reiner's cock inside of him. He squirmed, whimpers falling from his lips. Reiner groaned, feeling the warm heat of Bertholdt's insides clench, but he was completely aware of what was happening to the other male. 

He stopped moving, letting Bertholdt adjust around him. Reiner's hands rubbed gently on his leg, as their current position couldn't let him hold Bertholdt in his arms. "I'm sorry..." He murmurred against the skin, kissing it tenderly. 

Once Reiner felt Bertholdt relax and loosen up, he once again thrusted his hips against him. Reiner set down one of Bertholdt's legs, his hand now wrapped around his aching dick. "Reiner...R-Reiner that feels so..." 

The feeling made Bertholdt moan loudly out of pleasure, the feeling of pain which he had felt slowly subsiding. Drool fell from his lips, as his mouth was left hanging open due to the blissful euphoria he was in. 

It felt so good. Nothing like Reiner could make him feel this way. 

Reiner pushed his hips harder, thrusting again and again in a gaining speed, their skin making sounds so lewd, along with their pants, groans and moans. All that they could focus on were themselves, and the pleasure they felt. "Bertholdt...Bertl..." Reiner kept on moaning his name, as he grunted, thrusting in deep inside Bertholdt deeper. 

He kept on jerking Bertholdt's cock, throbbing and dripping with pre-cum. Bertholdt managed to slightly push himself up, and the new position he's in made Reiner's cock hit on his prostate again. Bertholdt moaned, swearing in his mind that he saw stars. He wrapped his arms around Reiner's neck, while the blonde kissed him, one hand on the bed to balance himself. 

"R-Reiner...! I'm- I'm close...!" He really was. His body felt overwhelmed with pleasure, and it was just all too much for him to handle. "M-Me too Bertl..." Reiner groaned loudly, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. 

Bertholdt's body trembled, as he let out all of the lewd sounds he didn't realize he would one day make. All that his mind could think about was how he was so close, and how this man above him was the cause of it. 

Neither both of them cared whether someone would complain for their love-making, but in the end nothing would be done since they are sure they'd be doing this occasionally, now that they had done it for the first time.

Reiner's breathing became more hard, and finally with one last thrust, he groaned loudly, and filled Bertholdt with his cum. As much as gross it sounds, some of it dribbled from Bertholdt's ass to the sheets. 

He continued to pound inside of the taller man, riding his orgasm out. Reiner's fingers swiped up the tip of Bertholdt's cock, and this made Bertholdt roll his head back on the pillow, moaning as his back arched. He came, hard, and a lot of it spilled on his belly, the inside of his thighs and Reiner's hand. 

Reiner pulled Bertholdt's leg down, feeling apologetic as he knew that it would be hurting by the time tomorrow comes. He pulled out gently, a look of discomfort bearing Bertholdt's face. 

He walked towards the bathroom on shaky legs, wetting a cotton towel to rub the cum off Bertholdt's body and on his now softening cock. Bertholdt was breathing slowly, feeling his ass a bit painful and numb, especially when Reiner would hoist his leg up again gently to wipe Reiner's remants of cum at his entrance. 

But despite of the awkwardness and the slight embarassment he was feeling, Bertholdt felt overwhelmed and touched, seeing just how much Reiner was caring towards him. 

The blonde threw the now soiled towel off the bed, and pulled the sheets (despite of the stains) to cover them both. Bertholdt slowly turned to his side to face Reiner, who kissed his lips softly. 

"Are you okay though?" Reiner asked, his voice cracking with concern. Bertholdt nodded, giving him a small smile. "I might have a hard time walking tomorrow but, it's okay. I had fun." He says with a little embarassed tone. Reiner smiled out of relief, holding Bertholdt close to him, softly whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Bertholdt felt his eyes close, smiling as his head slept on Reiner's chest. Reiner looked at him with gentle eyes, thankful to whatever deity that was out there for having someone like him meet Bertholdt. 

And Reiner would never have him in any other way than now. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow- that ending was cheesy ^^; im sorry guys! i do accept constructive criticism❤❤❤❤


End file.
